1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton construction, and more particularly, a carton construction provided with an integral handle on the top thereof for carrying the carton and its contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it was common practice to affix a separate combination paper and plastic handle to the top of a carton construction, e.g., a large carton filled with laundry detergent, so the carton and its contents could be conveniently carried out of a retail establishment by a purchaser.
Due to the slow speed of applying the combination paper and plastic handle to the carton during fabrication, cost of construction has become excessive. Users, therefore, have created a demand for a less costly handle system, which is required on such cartons because of its bulk and weight.
Accordingly, this invention provides a handle integrally affixed to the carton blank in such a manner so that it can be formed expediently along with the erection of the carton blank. The handle is also provided with a reinforcement to prevent tearing and rupture at its joinder to the carton. Since the handle is integrally formed with the carton blank, it is also conveniently available for use by the carton consumer, who need only bend it out of the plane of the top of the carton to a substantially uptight condition ready for use.